1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of skid-proof plate for stairs, and especially to one which is composed of a base plate, a skid-proof embedding strip and one or two end embedding strips, and which can provide an excellent skid-proof and safe effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, buildings are standing everywhere, over-line bridges and underpasses locate at many places that we may pass through, hence we have a lot of chances to walk up and down stairs or steps, while these stairs and steps are traditionally designed to have on every step a simple copper strip, aluminum strip or plastic strip for preventing pedestrians from slipping. However, such structure is simply a single material, yet the upper surface thereof is smooth, the skid-proof effect thereof thus is poor, and once a skid-proof strip of some material or some color is embeded in a step, it can not be changed; besides, stairs in a modern house or building mostly use elegant marble, granite or wood blocks of high classes as their material, they don't have any design of a skid-proof structure or they just are treated by sandblasting, not only the construction work is difficult, but also the damage by rubbing goes fast and not easy to repair, a good skid-proof effect thus is not able to achieve.